


A Little More Than Chocolates and Roses

by RABel



Series: Happy Huxlidays [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gun Violence, M/M, and kind of out of nowhere, it's fluff, people are killed, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: When a mission goes a bit haywire, Hux if forced to take on a new agent and help with their training. When it comes to their first mission out as a team, there's no telling what could go wrong ... or very right.





	A Little More Than Chocolates and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> a rather late Valeintine's thing, have fun with it.  
> (It's edited, so there's probably major mistakes in ... everything, but I'm trying)

“ _ Don’t get ahead of yourself 71, you still have to get in without being seen. That means none of your usually flare, understood? _ ” The scotts voice came through Hux’s earpiece with a edge of static around it. 42 had been in his ear since the start, her voice gaining a bit of a older-sister undertone to it over the years. “ _ Don’t make me ask again, 71. _ ”

 

“Yes, I understand,” He huffed as he straightened out his suit, “You treat as such a child sometimes.” Hux looked at himself in the mirror and earned a low whistle for 42. He wore a red velvet sports coat with a black undershirt and dress pants with a matching red bowtie, everything was slightly puffed out from his normal form to help hide his guns at his sides and the knives around his lower back. He fixed his glasses -browlines with a black frame and a gold metal rims along the bottom- “Review the charge once more with me, would you?”

 

“ _ Alright _ ,”She sigh, “ _ When you're watched you're here as Hamish O’Jacklin, you're a rich man -getting you're money from your export of steel and coal- new to the wealth after you're father died and new to the limelight, that’s why no one's seen you about before. _ ” there was the sound of flipping paper, “ _ Outside of that, you're here for Gustar Belovdrac, a suspicaly wealthy oil tycoon that has his fingers dipped in round about anything illegal you can think of: drugs rings, gun trafficking, meddling in politics, human trafficking and so on and so forth. _ ”

 

Hux slicked back his hair once more before turned to the door of his hotel, “Sounds wonderful.”

 

There was a huff of a laugh in his ear, “ _ Quite. And remember, 71: absolutely no kill but him, unless necessary. _ ”

 

“I’m reading you loud and clear, 42, I’ll be at the gala at-” he checked the watch on his wrist, “-ten, and hopefully out by ten thirty.”

 

“ _ The cabs waiting for you out front _ .”

 

\--

 

The gala was exuberant to say the least. Women in dresses ranged from something that looked like it would weigh a ton to something that barely cover anything and men in suits that any  _ normal _ person would have to sacrifice their first born for. Everyone was laughing and gossiping over their flutes of champagne and snifter of wine, nobody even noticed when Hux walked in against his cuffs and checking his watch to make sure he was on time. He actually had a few minutes to spare. 

 

Smiling to himself, Hux snatched a glass of … something from a passing sever and took a small sip as he scanned over the room, reagaisting his glasses to turn on the camera within them. “Haven’t seen Belovdrac yet, but him can’t be too hard to find.”

 

“ _ Approach him with a bit of money and charm, that should be enough to get him alone _ .”42 offered.

 

Hux let out a low hum to acknowledge as he turned and saw someone watching him. It was a taller man, maybe had a inch or so on Hux, with longer dark hair wrapped up in a bun decorated in thin gold chains and beads of turquoise that matched his suit. His face was dotted with beauty marks and full lips pulled up into a half smirk as his chocolate brown eye lingered on something just below Hux’s eyes.

 

Hux went to take another sip of his drink and asked without taking his mouth away from his glass, “Who is that?”

 

There was a low rumble from his earpiece along with a bit of tapping before 42 spoke, “ _ Looks like the prince of … Alderaan, but he’d have no reason to be here, if anything, him being her was be a scandal. _ ”

 

“Give me details.”

 

“ _ He’s rich, of course, he’s a swindler -gets that from his dad- a charmer with no other cause but to make someone look like a fool, an utter ass to his mum, best option would to be not to get anywhere near him. _ ” 

 

“And what if he’s walking over here?”

 

42 let out a little laugh, “ _ Good luck _ .”

 

Hux dropped his glass down and looked at his shoes with a sigh before picking his head back up and trying to look surprised that the apparent prince was stuttering over towards him. He had one hand in his pocket and the other had a some sort of drink in it and an awful glint in his eye.He presented himself as if he expected Hux to kiss his feet for just coming over to him though Hux wanted more to snap his neck.

 

“Hello handsome, I don’t think I’ve ever seen _ you  _ at one of these before.” the prince said, trying to at sly but come off as more rude than anything.

 

Hux scoffed at him before leveling him with a flat stare, “I’m sorry, but how are  _ you _ ?”

 

The price looked flabbergasted but quickly shook the look from his face and extend a hand to Hux, “Prince Ben Organa is the usual, but you can call me your highness.” Another seemingly backhanded flirt. 

 

Hux just smiled and took that man’s hand in his own, “Hamish O'Jacklin, it’s a pleasure to meet you,  _ Prince Ben _ .” He tried to shake the man’s hand and pull back but the prince kept hold on him, giving a knowing smirk before he lifted Hux’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles lightly.

 

“The pleasure is all my Mr. O’Jacklin. I must say, it’s quite nice to see a new face at one of these for once.” Prince Ben offered smoothly, leaning in a bit closer than publicy allowed before adding, “Esscepsily if they look as dashing as you.”

 

“You flatter me, Prince Ben.” Hux huffed as he tried to pull his hand away once more but Ben held tight.

 

The Prince let out a low chuckle, “It’s hard not to with someone who looks as  _ appealing  _ as you.”

 

“Rather straightforward as well.”

 

“I try to be.”

 

Ben pushed into his personal space a bit more making Hux take a small step back in order to see the whole room. Keeping an eye out for her target was getting progressively more effort than before with the new obstacle that seemed to have his own plan of getting Hux alone whether Hux was paying attention to his pick-up lines or not. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux spots him, dressed in a sharp white suit with silver accents and a dime-a-dozen woman on each arm.

 

“ _ Target spotted _ .”

 

“I see him.” Hux huffed so only 42 could hear. His eyes went back to Prince Ben before he spoke again, “If you’d excuse me, Prince, I have something I need to take care of.”

 

The Prince bulked at him but was unable to protest as Hux walked away from him before he could say anything. Hux pushed past a few other people, disappearing into the crowded room as he swerved around waiters. He felt as if he was back in the forested grounds of the First Orders Cadet training housing, 42 at his ear -but physically this time- giving him marks as they tracked down and subdued the other team.

 

“42, report.”

 

“ _ On mark, best vantage point would be the greenhouse to your left, my sight will be trained on him the whole time. _ ”

 

“Wonderful.” Hux picked up his pace and pushed through a conversation in order to cut Gustar off with a soft smile and a full glass. With what he hopes is a charming twist to his voice, Hux asked, “Want to talk?”

 

Gustar looked him over with a raised brow, his mouth hanging loosely on a would be rejection before closing it and twisting his lips into a visuse smirk. “Quite brave of you to just walk up to me like that.” he paused and turned fully towards Hux than, looking him over once more, “I like it.”

 

Hux leaned in a little before saying, “Let's go somewhere a bit more private, shall we?” Gustar looked around himself a final time to make sure no one was looking before putting  his hand lightly on the small of Hux’s back and walking with him to the otherside of the room and through the large french doors into the greenhouse. 

 

The room was large and more mood-lit than anything, greenery crawled up all the wall of windows and up to the ceiling which seemed to hold the cosmos in it. As the doors closed behind them, the music and talking from the other room became a soft whisper leaving them to themselves. Hux took a few measured steps in, watching the bay out of the large window on the far wall from him, Gustar pulled out a cigarette and lit it before walking up to stand just behind him.

 

“I’m surprised to see someone so young at one of these, unless, of course, you're  _ daddy _ just keeled over.” the older man huffed as the reflection showed him looking down Hux’s neck like he was an expensive sports car to be admired. “I could arrange for a replacement if that the case.”

 

Hux didn’t know how that statement could be seen as sexy in anyway, but that didn’t matter too much seeing as that man would be dead soon enough. “You’re an awful man, Mr. Belovdrac.” Hux huffed turning towards him.

 

“You haven’t seen half of it.” He said with a low laugh as he pushed in closer to Hux only to halt immediately, looking up at Hux with wide eyes.

 

The gun push Gustar back from Hux a tiny tumbling step. Without another thought, Hux pulled the trigger and shot Gustar through the heart … or what should have been his heart. The man moved at the last moment and got nicked in the lung instead -- still a deadly blow, just a slower one. He fell to the floor and wheezed, a puddle of red leaching out into the tile floor around him, a hand reaching out to grab something that must have fallen from one of his pockets . Hux quickly grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted it in a way that made him drop it but it was already too late, the device blocked with a red light and Hux could hear the footsteps racing toward them before they even came.

 

“ _ Hooox! Get out of there! _ ” 42 yells, her effort split between being understandable and getting herself back to safety which was now nowhere near where she was.

 

“I know.” Hux gritted out as he shot Gustar a second time, in his head to make sure he wouldn’t be coming back for anything, “I can hear them, get to the randevu point and I’ll get there as soon as possible.”

 

“ _ Understood _ .”

 

As Hux raised from the floor black clad guards bust into the greenhouse with a chorus of scream from the on going party behind them. Hux ducked behind the closest table of plants to wait out the first wave of gunfire that shattered through the pots of some plants and the windows around him. There was a second of slicent that He took, quickly jumping up and unloading his gun on the five men at the door, taking out at least three of them and wounding another before he lunged through one of the broken windows to the brick belony outside.

 

Hux stumbled slightly getting up but quickly recovered and spirited to the farthest part of the balcony before jumping, hands outstretched to grab onto the closest window ledge. He pulled himself up and through the window just as he heard more yelling and shouting from outside. He took off his sportcoat and dumped it on the gourd before pulling out the two guns in his shoulder holsters and set his back to the wall next to the door and waited. He let out a long breath as the footsteps got closer, he counted the sounds trying to figure how many were coming down the hall. The echos came closer, and closer, and closer, everything bubbling up in his chest till everything passed and kicked open the door to firing into the back of the six men before they could even turn to notice him. 

 

Walking over the group, Hux picked up that sportcoat of one of the guard that was the closest to his size and through it on and tucked his guns away before making his way back to the fleeing party. It was easy enough for him to blend back in to the frighten crowd, after that all he had to do was find 42 waiting for him on the street which she be as simple as the other-

 

“You do  _ not _ know how relieved I am that you're alive.” Someone swooned at his side before he was stop dead in his tracks by two large hands grabbing him around the waist and pulling him against and even larger body. “When you disappeared and everything happened …” The Prince trailed off before looking down at Hux, “-that’s actually quite suspication.”

 

Hux wasn’t looking at him, instead focused on the the group of guard lead by one Hux could recognize as the one he missed in the greenhouse pointing at him and speaking to one another. “I have more to worry about than you're suspicion.”

 

As he went to duck through the crowd one of the Prince’s hands gripped him around his wrist. Before Hux could tell him the bugger off back to his ass-kissing kingdom, a shot rang out and everyone started screaming more. Gipping back on Prince Ben’s wrist, he pulled him through the crowd till they could slip into a side allay and get on the back street where 42 was waiting in the escape car.

 

Pushing Ben into the souped up black Cadillac, Hux yelled for 42 to drive as he slid in himself. 42 only glance up slightly to raise a brow at the prince in the review mirrion before the car screeched off down the back road and into traffic. Once out of imminent harm, 42 looked up from the road and back to the Prince who was looking at his own surroundings like he was in an action film.

 

“Why is there a Prince in my car, 71?”

 

The Prince laughed at something but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Hux’s face, “What, her accents weird.”

 

Hux sighed and turned back to 42, “There won’t be in a moment. Find a safe place to drop him off and we can head be to headquarters.”

 

42 humed, “Was he seen with you at all?”

 

Hux thought back to everything for a moment before responding, “He was there when the guards noticed my get-away.”

 

“And he’s here now.” Ben interjected, “So you can stop talking like I’m not please, thanks.”

 

42 huffed a laugh, “Well than Prince Ben,” she paused to press a few buttons on the dashboard before putting her hands behind her head as her seat swivels to turn he to face both of them, “Let me be the first to welcome you the First Order.” She said with her fake smile that she greeted everyone with. 

 

She was dressed head to toe in black: a turtle neck that looked like it wanted to strangle her it was so tight, soft looking pants and finally her combat boots she nicknamed her ‘skull-crusher’. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied back out of her face showing icy blue eyes that challenged even Hux’s stare and the splatter of freckles and beauty mark that cover her face like natural camo. 

 

“I’m 42, that’s all you need to know,” she slammed a fist down in the dividing console between her and the shotgun seat and open a small, fully stocked cooler. “Dom Perignon or Dalmore?”

 

The Prince looked at her with wide eyes as she poured a few finger of Dalmore for Hux and handed off the glass before turning once more to him. 

 

“Dom Perignon, if you would.”

 

\--

 

Once they got back to the First Order’s in city headquarters, 42 quickly switched around her seat before sliding out of the car to open Hux’s door. They were parked outside of an old bakery that read ‘ _ First in freshness, first in taste, First Order Bakery _ ’ in faded white lettering on a pale red sign above the window fort that was filled with delicious looking treats. Hux slid out, followed shortly by Ben as he walked into the bakery, leaving 42 to close up the car and park it proper. Stopping at the door he glanced over his shoulder to look at 42 and single her to meet him later, which she gave a curt nod to before being off.

 

Prince Ben followed him in awe to the front counter, the look on his face making it seem like he’d never seen a bakery before in his whole life. Hux ignored his gawking and instead approached the man standing behind the front counter. Mikata gave a warm smile to him as he approached, red and white striped apron dirtied from whatever he had been making that day.

 

“Evening gents, weather sure is in a frenzy, isn’t it.” he greeted.

 

Ben scoffed, “There isn’t a single cloud in the-”

 

Hux cut him off with a hand, “You can say that again.”

 

Mitaka clicked a button under the counter and the lock for the backroom could be heard opening, “Welcome back, 71.” He turned to look at Ben, his face turning to something of confusion, “And company.”

 

“Thank you Mikata.” 

 

With that, he took Ben by the wrist and pulled him to the back room where they got into the old factory elevator. Hux clicked one of the missing button and the elevator gave a jolt before starting on its descent into the bowels of the First Order headquarters. Ben looked utterly amazed at just the elevator, looking at every crook and cranny before turning back to Hux with stars in his eye. Or hearts. Something Hux didn’t want to be there when he was the subject of the stare.

 

“You're a secret agent?” the Prince ask in a low voice like he didn’t want anyone to over hear them, though there was no one  _ to _ hear them.

 

Hux looked at him flatly before opening his eyes in fake shock and smaking a hand over his mouth, “However did you find out?” His hand moved to his forehead in a woeish expression, “No one can know such a thing, you  _ must _ keep this a secret or I’ll be forced to kill you.”

 

Ben huffed and put his hands in his pocket before leaning back on his heels and trying to be suave, “He have a bit of a flare for the dramatics, don’t you.”

 

“The last bit’s not dramatic at all.” Hux turned back to him with a flat expression again, “If you do tell anyone about this: I’ll kill you and the person you tell and whoever they tell and so on and so forth.”

 

Ben got a crooked smile on his face that told Hux he took none of this as seriously as he should, “So you're a jealous type, I get it.” he gave a little laugh that made something warm crawl down Hux’s spin, “I am a bit too, not to those extremes though.”

 

Before Hux to slap the man upside the head for being such a perverted idiot, the elevator came to a stop and 42 greeted Hux with a file and Ben with a black jumpsuit, boots and a name tag like all the agents had. “Put these on. You’ll now be known as Kylo Ren -the name was randomly generated so it couldn’t be traced back to anyone- you're from America because of the accent and you're background is absolutely nothing to any of us. Welcome to the family you're never allowed to leave.”

 

Ben -now Kylo- looked at the jumpsuit before looking back at 42 who stood expectedly in front of both of them. “Does this mean I get to make up my own backstory.”

 

42 looked a bit lost at that, “No, is that really the only thing you're worried about?” Kylo just shrugged at her anf 42 sighed, “Alright, go in one of those rooms and change, Hux will fill you in when you get back.” With a nod, Kylo walked off and left 42 and Hux alone.

 

“He has utterly no connection to the outside world.” Hux said looking up from the man-in-question’s file, “And the ones he does have are all drunkards that wouldn’t be believed if they said he went missing. For a Prince, that is very concerning.”

 

“It’d be concerning for anyone, but in this case it make our job easy.” 42 pointed out before continuing, “And I believe with you training him, you can make and agent out of him yet.”

 

Hux choked a bit on his breath, “Absolutely not, I’m not playing babysitter because so ofa couldn’t keep his hands off me for five seconds. That’s not my job, 42, I have much more important things to do.”

 

42 lifted her hands in a mocked surender, “Don’t go shooting the messenger now, Snoke assigned you to this so if you have a problem with it than go to him about it.”

 

“And what does Phasma say about this?”

 

“She’s glad she gets a break for once in her life.”

 

Hux let out a heavy sigh and 42 was quick to pull out her comm and claim she was needed elsewhere before he could say more. Ben -or Kylo, god it was such a dumb name- reappeared wearing the black jumpsuit with his badge clip to his right breast pocket. The suit was the same that all the other recruits wore but it seemed his size wasn’t in stock: it was close fit for the top -on him, closer than it should be- but loose in the pants so they could be easily tucked into the boots, or at least the pants  _ should _ be loose -- the damn pants made his ass look perfect. His hair was tied back still but with none of the jewels and bobbles anymore and his face seemed brighter like a layer of something was taken off of it … had he been wearing makeup?

 

“What now? Do I get to be a secret agent -OH- do I get super stealthy stuff like shoes with a knife in the toe or a watch that fires poison darts -oh my god, I’m like James Bond.” He finally shuts up than, his face going expressionless in an instant before he turned to hux with a smoldering smirk that made Hux’s stomach flutter embarrassingly. “The names Ren, Kylo Ren.”

 

This man was going to be the death of him.

 

“Enough playing, it’s time to start your training.” Hux huffed before turning on his heel and starting down the hall with his chin in the air as he looked over the Princes file once more. The man quickly caught up to him, looking around the building as they walked and taking in the clean white walls with color-coded lines that lead to each division. Looking into the occasional window into the test rooms and training areas.

 

“This place looks pretty serious.” Kylo said with a low whistle.

 

Hux glanced at him before stopping in front of a free training room. “That’s because it is.”

 

Before Kylo could reply, Hux through a trianie polearm at him and took up one of his own and twisted to face the other man so fast Kylo winced away from him. To his better, Hux had spun and nearly knocked him in the nose with the end of his polearm, holding it only a few centimeters from his face. Kylo let out a shuttered breath, looking at the tip of the pole before looking up to Hux with something in his eyes that was a little bit more than adrenaline.

 

“You know how to wield one of these?” Hux asked without moving.

 

“No.”

 

Hux quickly moved the pole, twisting it behind his back in a flamboyant display of his skills before pulling it forward again to sweep Kylo’s feet out from underneath him. “Great, we’ll start here than.”

 

\---

 

Training the man was … oddly enjoyable. Hux got to show off his skills and how powerful he could be though his body didn’t show it, and Kylo watched him in awe the whole time -- getting annoyed with himself at some parts, but easily brought back to what needed to be done once Hux asked him to come back. And after a few week the man was starting to improve quite a bit in most of what Hux put him up against, a little lacking in patience for long distance recon but surprisingly good at stealth. 

 

At the moment, Kylo was trying his hardest to pin Hux the the training mat. Hux twisted himself to wrap one of Kylo’s arms up behind him before kneeing him in the back and going with Kylo as he landed hard on the mat. Kylo let out a groaning laugh as he turned his head to the side to look up at Hux.

 

“How do you do it, Hux?” Kylo grunted out as Hux realest his arm and let him roll over to his back as the slighter man stayed kneeling, holding himself a few inches above his abdomen. “You're so small yet I’m sure you could kill a bear with you pinky.”

 

“How do you know I haven’t?” Hux replied with a raised brow and a smirk.

 

Kylo’s face shifted from something of amusement to a form of awe that colored his chest a faint rosey pink. “Have you?”

 

Hux got to his feet looking down at Kylo with a raised brow. He put out a hand to help Kylo to his feet and was about to ask why that of all things would make the guy blush when 42 walked into the the room. Her eyes immediately dropped the their hands which were still being held togher between them, her eyes blowing out wide before she sucked in a deep breath and went to leave again.

 

“42 get back here.” Hux huffed rolling his eyes as he dropped Kylo’s hand and jogged over to the door before adding to her only, “I don’t know  _ what _ exactly you thought we were doing but it’s not that.” As Kylo started to walk over to them, Hux spoke up so everyone could hear him, “What is it that you wanted to tell us?”

 

42 hands over a slim grey metal binder before clasping her hands behind her back. “The Leader has another snatch for you. There’s a big Death gang hideout under the church and sources say they’ve got quite the buarge of weapondery.”

 

“So he wants us to take  _ all _ of their weapons?” Hux asked looking at 42 unbelievingly.

 

“Of course not, there's only one thing you need there and it should be in its own specially protected room -- don’t ask why.” 42 said as she watched Kylo skimming over the information that was in the small binder.

 

He looked up at her with the edge of a sneer like he smelt something bad. “Must be pretty expansive to have that kind of protection.”

 

42 regarded him like a teacher would a child, “I would do the same if I staked my future on it.” She turned back to Hux before continuing, “There’s not much on what to expect so I’ll update as much as I can once we’re all on the field.”

 

“Sounds about the usual. When do we head out?” Hux asked looking from Kylo to 42 just thinking of the struggles to come with dragging another body along with him.

 

42 checked her watch, “Around about … two hours.” She looked up to them with a smile. “Hope you have your bags packed.”

 

Hux let out a sigh, “I do too.”

\--

“Nope, I have no hope now.”

 

They were running through hall with gunshots and angry shouting following them through the halls of the lower levels of the cathedral. 42 was echoing the sound for her own ear pieces as her panting came through to Hux ear. Everything was falling to shit and Hux had absolutely no control over it.

 

“ _ 71, there fucking everywhere- _ ”

 

“Shut up, 42!”

 

“ _ There’s no way out mate _ !” there was a loud crack that came through over 42 before she spoke again, “ _ Well shite. _ ” was the last thing to come through the earpiece before static overcame everything and Hux ripped it from his ear and tossed it to the floor as he and Kylo came to a panting stop. 

 

There were two halls that that split the one they were rushing down. Both looked exactly the same as Hux stood between them frantically looking between the two before Kylo stepped up to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, making Hux focus on him. Kylo looks like he wants to say something but the slamming of doors draw both of their attentions back down the hall they just came. 

 

Kylo grabbed Hux by the are and ran into the next room he could find. Waving them through the rows of gun racks and chest filled with ammunition before tugging both of them into a small closet built into the wall of the back wall. It was empty but for a single coat, yet Hux and Kylo barely fit into it together anyway.

 

“Okay,” Kylo sighed, “This is good, we’re … getting somewhere … maybe?”

 

“Kylo, we are trapped in a closet with an unknown amount of enemies around us and our spotter, I’m fairly certain, is dead.” Hux slid down the wall to sit heavily on the floor, putting his head in his hands, “We’re fucked.”

 

“Don’t say that.” Kylo grumbled as he got down to sit at Hux’s crouched level even though there was no room for him or his legs, “We just have to … we have to- there has to be something.” one on his knees dropped to the wall with a loud thud, blowing out the panil with an odd  _ thunk _ . 

 

Both looked over to the gap that was made, blinking at the light that shown through before Hux launched himself forward nearly on Kylo’s lap to push in the wood and open up the next room over. As he stood and looked around the room, Hux’s eyes caught on a small bouquet of pink and yellow roses that sits on a dirty table in the center of the room. A single red heart balloon was tied to a vase and, as Hux got closer, a a cheesy Valentine’s day card that said “ _ You’re the bomb _ !” with two clip art looking bombs hugging on the front.

 

Hux picked up the card and read the little dumb printed text before looking at the hand written one that read “ _ Ask him _ ” in 42’s penmanship. Hux turned to Kylo who walked over to him rubbing on of his arms and looking everywhere but where Hux was. Stopping just a foot in from of Hux, he finally look up with wide eyes and a very bright blush across his cheeks.

 

“All of this was … a ploy? For this? All of it?”

 

Kylo let out a choked off laugh, folding his hands behind his head,  “Maybe … a bit … yeah, yes it was. I may have gone a bit overboard.”

 

Hux huffed at him and shook his head, a small laugh escaping him making Kylo laugh till both of them where chuckling like old pals when Hux slapped Kylo clear across the face making all noise stop. “That’s fucking stupid!”

 

“I know.”

 

“But adorable.”

 

Kylo looked again at him with wide eyes, “Really?”

 

“Yes,” Hux inched closer to him, “But never do it again, a box of chocolate would be fine.”

 

“I just though, because we’re scent agents and everything that, maybe, I should go a bit out of my way, but than the guy seemed really into their rolls and-”

 

Hux cut him off by grabbing Kylo’s face and pulling him into a rushed kiss that seemed to melt all of Kylo stress away. The larger man falling into Hux’s arms that wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly to Hux’s chest. Hux pulled away only when they were both out of breath and Kylo’s face had a renew flush across it and Hux could feel his own heating up.

 

“Never do this again.”

 

“This whole situation, no, never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> 42 isn't actually dead, probably just hanging out on a roof eating a sand which or something.
> 
> if you want more, please do tell me, I'm a bit /way/ to into all of this and I was be really into doing more of this any time.
> 
> find me at [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/) and yell at me


End file.
